


United

by MasonStark



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, SEX!?, Sex, they are having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasonStark/pseuds/MasonStark
Summary: Jed cant control his obsession no more, he needs his old coworker back quickly
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Zarina Kassir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	United

**Author's Note:**

> Once I get my laptop fixed or I get a new one I will fix this for better reading

Her breathing heavy, her blood rushing, and her eyes filled with a weak amount of determination. Zarina Kassir was sent on another trial with three of her survivor companions. Trials have been extra brutal lately and her teammates started to disappoint her more and more as they leave her to die. She shrugged some of the pain off as she kept her focus on survival. She will get out of this trial alive, no matter what. Its starting to get more late into the trial, no hearing of screaming, no hearing of anything, just her and this almost broken totem. She started to question who even was the killer? They must be sneaky for she hasn’t heard a thing and two gens are already done. After quickly breaking her current totem her body shook as she heard a blood curdling scream from across the trial. Shit, she thought, someone was finally down, she thought this was going to be actually easy.. but then again nothing is easy in this realm. Another scream can be heard but it was closer, she could see her teammate be downed by a short figure, she couldn’t make it out all the way but she kept her guard down. The body of her friend was savagely placed on a hook as more screams of absolute pain were heard. Zarina let some time pass by as she soon sneaked her way towards her ally. She was about to get closer for the unhook. A small tap on her shoulder and a quiet voice going “boo.” Instant panic rushed through Zarina as she booked it as far as she could. “RUN!” She heard from her teammate as she kept bolting off. Zarina found herself at the killer shack, looking around she saw that the basement was there. A horrible idea but it might work, she stepped down the stairs not getting into a locker yet. She stood quietly, holding her breath to hear any movement above and soon enough footsteps were heard above, two lockers were opened and slammed shut. Shit shit shit she whispered, she had nowhere to hide but an actual locker, she could easily be caught the killer was checking the upstairs ones why wouldn’t they checked the bottom stairs ones? Fuck the footsteps were coming closer she had no choice but to quickly but quietly sneak into the far left locker. The footsteps gotten so much closer, she could hear the front lockers be opened and shut loud. They were getting close. Zarina covered her mouth, soft sobbing as she knew what would result from this. Another locker slammed, it was her hiding spots turn. She tried slouching down, maybe they wouldn’t be able to see her through the lockers little windows? The footsteps stopped right in front of her, her breath becoming more panicked. It seemed like forever but the footsteps finally turned away from her. Zarina quietly pulled herself up from her hiding position to look outside the small locker windows. Before actually taking a look a loud screeching was heard. Zarina took a look to see that the locker across from her was gone. She could hear groans and more screeching as more lockers are being moved. The screeching has stopped and all she could hear was faint breathing. Did the killer just trap her in the basement with them? Oh my god they did theres no other reason for them to move the lockers. Why her though why trap her though? What did she do to deserve this? Her thoughts were caught off when she started to hear some laughter. It sounded familiar, oh no.  
“Hello gorgeous” it was a mans voice  
“Long time no see” a little knock at her the locker door she was in  
“Helloo? I know its you in there. Cmon its me”  
Zarina groaned, her stress level lessen and she was now annoyed.  
“What do you want, Jed?” She answered him, now angry at him. The two known each other for a long time, outside the realm. Both being reporters, they have worked together on projects outside the entitys world. They covered stories, crimes, and so much more. A lot of stories about the ghostface, a deadly secret he took to the grave. Ever since Zarina arrived in this hell she could always feel eyes on her, for so long she didn’t know who until her little stalker revealed himself as an old friend. Jed tried opening up the locker to greet her but she held it shut from the other side.  
“Oh come on don’t be like that” Jed cooed as he became more aggressive trying to open the door.  
“Go away jed!” Zarina shouted, holding the door the best she could. Jed successfully got the door open and was led by a punch to the face, his mask knocked right off as Zarina tried to make her escape, he gave her a playful look and placed his mask back on. The lockers barricaded the way upstairs, but that didn’t stop her from trying. Zarina tried climbing her way onto the lockers, maybe she could just get over the tops of them. She was half way over until Jeds arms wrapped around her legs and pulled her back.  
“No no no!” She grabbed on to the top of locker, holding herself in place, she tried kicking Jed off but his grip was tight. Zarina could feel his hands reach up her body, on the lower back, more upwards, one hand on her chest and the other on her shoulder.  
“Hey! Get your hand off my-“ before she could finish Jed finally got her off the lockers. Them now both on the floor from the harsh pull. Zarina quickly back on her feet but Jed pulled her down once more.  
“Ow! Fuck” she let out a small yell from her sudden pain, now laying stomach first on the ground.  
“Sorry gorgeous” Jed let out a little laugh, his grasp still around her ankle.  
“Jed get off!” She kicked at him but he kept his grip  
“Jed this isnt funny, let go!” Zarina gave him one more kick. He flipped her around. Zarina was held down by her arms as Jed held her down. He just stared at her, the way his head leans to the side makes Zarina question what he’s thinking.  
“What?” She asked  
“Its just.” Jed let out a small chuckle before continuing  
“You’re just as beautiful as the day I met you” a soft sigh escaped his lips and Zarina groaned from the comment.  
“Hey, remember when I called you Zarina Pumpkin? Oh how you laughed and showed that pretty smile every time?” Jed questioned. This made Zarina avoid eye contact with him  
“No. Not one bit” she responded  
“Awe come on, my little Zarina Pumpkin~” he playfully teased her, repeating the words over and over, trying to break at least a smile from her. She could feel herself giving into it, outside the realm every time he said those words to her she always felt herself falling for it, the words were always a trap or what he would say when shes was angry at him, a lot of memories put in two words. Zarina kept avoiding eye contact. He suddenly stopped his teasing, she refused to look up thinking it was a trap for eye contact. Zarina suddenly felt the nose of his mask against her ear.  
“Zarina Pumpkin” he whispered ever so sweetly into her ear. She could feel herself squirm as he chuckled.  
“Alright alright! You win, my god..” Zarina took a breath as she finally faced Jed.  
“What do you want from me so badly that you have to bring that out?” Zarina asked. He leaned a little closer to her face, his hands slowly letting go of her arms and moved more towards her waist, she didn’t move she stood perfectly still like the good girl he know she is.  
“Oh Zarina, do you know what I want from you?” His hands slowly reaching down and tugging at the belt of her pants. Jed leaned into closer, one of his hands came up to his mask, he took it off and gently placed it as far as he could away from the two. She could see his dirty face, his breathing becoming heavier and that stupid smile returning.  
“I really hope you’re not wanting what I’m thinking, Jed” she scoffed at this, is he really trying to do this? In a damn trial? He’s crazy.  
“Oh pumpkin, then you know exactly what I damn want from you.” His voice low, his lips made contact with her neck, small kisses at first and then he began getting harder. His hand finally slipping through Zarinas pants and passed her underwear. Zarina could feel his fingers rubbing slowly against her area. A soft whimper escaped from her and Jed couldn’t help but to notice.  
“Oh you’re so cute like this, helpless, letting me do what I want to you..” he kept focus on rubbing on her clit, it was a little hard because of the belt but he didn’t stop.  
“Oh I dreamt of this for so god damn long, to finally have you for myself again, no one else but me.” He sounded so desperate for this, like he’s been waiting years to feel her touch once again.  
“And now no one can get you, be mine and no one else’s” he somewhat growled there, as he kept rubbing more and more. Zarina was quiet, holding in every moan she had.  
“Oh Zarina Pumpkin, you need more? Hmm?” He leaned closer before continuing  
“I want to hear your pretty little moans” him saying this made Zarina cover her mouth.  
“Playing hard to get huh? Fine.” His free hand was at her shirt, he grabbed his knife and cut her shirt open. Her breast showing right out of the bra, he must of cut through the bra too, oh well, easier for him. His mouth circling around one of her breast, sucking and kissing slowly. More moans from Zarina, he’s getting to her. After some time he got up from her chest and soon tugged at her pants.  
“No!” The first words she said in a while  
“We cant go farther! We shouldn’t be doing this..” Zarina sat up and examined her now ripped shirt. A pretty angry sigh lead by her standing up.  
“We would be caught. We cant continue.” Zarina was about to leave until a grab from Jed stopped her.  
“Were all alone” his body was so close to hers, leaning her towards a wall, his body pushed against hers. Grinding slowly on her, one hand on one of her breast and the other back to her clit.  
“Were barricaded in sexy, no ones getting in here.” He kept grinding.  
“I dont know... they could get over the lockers” Zarina still worried.  
“Then lets take it somewhere more private.” Picking up Zarina a little he brought her to the one remaining locker.  
“Are you serious?” Zarina thought this was a horrible idea, the locker could fit more than one in it yeah, but to have sex in one? Not worth it. Jed was grabbing the axes that were inside and threw them across the room. He then proceeded to remove Zarinas bottoms in a rush, waiting to get inside her.  
“Hey!” She let out a little yelp as he kept going  
“This isnt a good idea” Zarina spoke but it was too late, Jed already pulled her into the locker, her back to the wall and her stomach against Jed’s. He was so excited Jed was already going for the make out, so much passion put into this as their love continued. He unbuckled his pants and is erect member was ready for take off, both already wet he was able to easily slip into her vagina. A gasp from Zarina as he started to thrust slowly but quickly it got faster and harder. They’re in such a small space they were constantly touching. Zarinas arms wrapped around his neck as she continued to moan.  
“Zarina- Ive been dying to be inside you, its been so long, i missed you so damn much.” Jed said while continuing to fuck the hell out of Zarina  
“Just shut up and fuck me, jed”  
“Yes mam” he playfully answered as his lips intertwined with Zarinas. He rested a hand on her rear and squeezed hard. He then bit on her neck and kept pounding. An hour has past they were both so close to cumming, Jed was about to burst. A loud moan as he started to pump his load into her body. So much pouring from him, as he buried his head into her shoulder. Both panting, his dick slipping out of her and cum dripping. It didn’t matter if he came inside, the entity wouldn’t let any children be born into this realm, it couldn’t let it happen. More kissing until a giant knock on the other side of the lockers were heard.  
“Zarina?! Zarina are you down here!?” More knocking  
“I-im here hold on!” Zarina responded  
“We finished the gens and about to pop the gens get out here! Ill meet you at the gate outside!” The other survivor shouted before running up the stairs. An angry groan from Jed as Zarina started to leave their love locker and started to put her bottoms back on  
“Don’t leave..” Jed rested his head between her breast down, nuzzling a bit.  
“I have to.” Zarina pushed him off, she gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving.  
“Until next trial...” Zarina said softly as she climbed over the lockers, leaving her lover alone. Zarina reunited with her fellow survivors.  
“Damn what happened to your shirt!?” One survivor questioned  
“I ... been running the killer around and he got me pretty good” she answered  
“You must of ran them pretty good, didnt see them all trial! Nice work Zarina, lets get you a new shirt when we get out!” Another survivor spoke.  
“Haha, yeah” Zarina laughed nervously as the four escaped the trial. Jed watched from the killer shacks vaultable window. He reached into his pants pockets and pulled out a picture he took awhile ago of Zarina, he could feel himself becoming hard once again.  
“Until next trial...” he whispered as he walked back down the stairs to be alone with her picture.


End file.
